modanasukcesfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Darla Einstein Forrester
Darla Einstein Forrester – fikcyjna postać Mody na sukces. W rolę Darli wcielała się Schae Harrison, w latach 1989−2006, 2007, 2014, 2015. Biografia Sekretarka Sally (1989–2003) Darla jest wierną sekretarką Sally Spectry i pracuje w jej domu mody Spectra Fashions. Nie jest zbytnio rozgarnięta i flirtuje z wieloma mężczyznami. W lutym 1989, zjawia się w biurze Clarke'a Garrisona i przekazuje mu od Sally sumę 100 tys. dolarów, w zamian za kradzież projektów Forresterów. W czerwcu 1989, Sally przedstawia Saulowi oraz Darli nowego projektanta firmy, Beau Rivage. Sekretarka rozpoznaje w nim Clarke'a, po obrączce ślubnej. W lipcu 1989, Darla wyjawia Mickowi Savage'owi, że Beau Rivage to w rzeczywistości Clarke. W październiku 1989, Sally i Darla robią wszystko, aby Ridge i Macy zostali przydzieleniu do jednej kabiny na statku Queen Mary, na pokładzie którego ma odbyć się pokaz mody obydwu firm. W grudniu 1989, Darla wraz z Sally i Saulem zjawia się u Stephanie Forrester, aby złożyć jej życzenia świąteczne. W styczniu 1990, Sally prosi Darlę, aby znalazła jakiekolwiek informację na temat ślubu Ridge'a i Caroline. W marcu 1990, Darla śpiewa na koncercie dobroczynnym w Cafe Russe, współprowadzonym przez Macy i Thorne'a. W kwietniu 1990, Darla spotyka się z Clarkiem. Uwodzi go, ale on chce jedynie wiedzieć, czy Sally wspomina ich niedoszłe zaręczyny. W maju 1990, Darla dowiaduje się o intrydze Sally, która chce wystawić na próbę wierność Clarke'a. Einstein informuje go o wszystkim, o co podejrzewa ją Macy. W czerwcu 1990, Sally i Clarke zostają małżeństwem. W lipcu 1990, Sally wysyła Darlę do Tommy'ego Baylanda, fotografa, od którego sprytnie wyciąga, że Bill Spencer jest właścicielem kilku pism pornograficznych. Wyznanie rejestruje dyktafon Darli. W październiku 1990, Macy i Thorne zostają małżeństwem. W grudniu 1990, Darla śledzi Clarke'a i odkrywa, że zdradza on Sally. Garrison przekonuje ją, żeby milczała, gdyż prawda jedynie zrani Spectrę. Einstein chce powiedzieć jej o wszystkim, ale Clarke przedstawia swoją kochankę jako dziennikarkę, która pisze książkę o projektantach. W marcu 1991, Saul i Darla rozwieszają ogłoszenia o zaginięciu Stephanie. W kwietniu 1991, Darla jest świadkiem pocałunku Julie i Clarke'a. W maju 1991, Darla domyśla się, że Sally jest w ciąży. Ma pretensje do szefowej, że nie zaufała jej i nie powiedziała jej o dziecku. W lipcu 1991, Sally postanawia pozbyć się Clarke'a ze swojego życia i firmy, co popierają Macy, Saul i Darla. We wrześniu 1991, Clarke podstępem umawia się z Darlą na randkę, podczas której całuje ją. Przekonuje, że firma Sally ma poważne problemy i tylko on może pomóc. Darla zgadza się informować go o wszystkim, co dzieję się w Spectrze. Dziewczyna jest zrozpaczona, kiedy Saul przekazuje jej, że Sally potknęła się o jej rzeczy, pozostawione przed gabinetem. W szpitalu, Spectra uspokaja Darlę, że to stres szkodzi dziecku, a nie jej upadek. W październiku 1991, Clarke informuje Darlę, że ich umowa już nie obowiązuje, gdyż wyjeżdża z miasta. On mówi mu, że Sally nie jest samotna i wspomina, że oświadczył jej się Saul. W 1992 roku, Darla była podrywana przez Billa Spencera. Flirtowała z Connorem Davisem. Próbowała uwieść Dylana Shawa, ale mężczyzna ją odrzucił. Oczarowała też Anthony'ego Armando, ale tylko po to, by pomóc Macy w udowodnieniu, że to on zabił modelkę i wrobił w to Thorne'a. Namawiała też Thorne'a do walki o Macy. W 2000 roku, Macy ginie w wypadku samochodowym. Więzi między Darlą a Sally zacieśniają się. W 2002 roku, Forresterowie i Sally ze swoją firmą, wyjeżdżają do Portofino. Tam okazuje się, że Macy wciąż żyje. Darla mdleje na jej widok. Niechcący, wspomina też przyjaciółce o rozwodzie Thorne'a i Brooke. Żona Thorne'a (2004−2006) W 2003 roku, gdy Thorne zobaczył Macy w ramionach żegnającego ją Lorenza, źle odczytał sytuację. Pojechał do domu i zaczął pić. Pojawiła się Darla, która zaczęła mu towarzyszyć. Nazajutrz, oboje obudzili się w łóżku. Darla jest szczęśliwa, gdyż liczy na związek z Forresterem. Jednak on i Macy wszystko sobie wyjaśniają. Darla jest zrozpaczona. Ze swoich uczuć zwierza się Clarke'owi. Wkrótce doznaje szoku - jest w ciąży. Ojcem dziecka musi być więc mąż jej najlepszej przyjaciółki. Początkowo planowali aborcję, ale Thorne powstrzymał ją i namówił do oddania dziecka jemu i Macy, która nie może mieć dzieci. Darla zgodziła się, ale postawiła warunek - odda im dziecko, jeśli Macy pozna prawdę. Macy była zrozpaczona i rozwiodła się z Forresterem. Oburzona Sally, zwolniła Darlę. Macy pogodziła się z Thorne'em i Darlą, na kilka chwil przed swoim wypadkiem, który doprowadzi do jej śmierci. Również Sally pogodziła się z nimi. Tymczasem Forrester zbliżył się do matki swojego dziecka i zakochał się w niej z wzajemnością. Thorne zaproponował kobiecie wspólne mieszkanie. W 2004 roku, urodziła im się dziewczynka. Nazwali ją Alexandria, na cześć Macy. W tym samym roku, Darla i Thorne biorą ślub. Kobieta zostaje zaakceptowana przez Forresterów, ale jest skłócona z Ridge'em i jego żoną, Brooke. Walka pomiędzy Thorne'em, który został prezesem FC, a Ridge'em trwa. Clarke namawia Darlę, by wykradła Forresterom nowe projekty, ale ona odmawia. Nieświadoma jednak niczego, nieumyślnie daje Sally kopie projektów nowej kolekcji FC, "Niewinna". Thorne postawił Ericowi i Stephanie ultimatum - albo Ridge odejdzie z rodzinnej firmy, albo on. Zdecydowali, że zostaje Ridge. Thorne został więc przyjęty do firmy Sally i został jej prezesem. Zmienił nazwę firmy na "Spectra Couture". Otuchy dodawała mu żona, która broniła go przed rodziną. W 2005 roku, Sally wydała wszystkie pieniądze na projekty niedoświadczonego Thomasa Forrestera. W efekcie, firma Sally bankrutuje i Sally, Clarke, Thorne i Darla zostają bez pracy. Dochodzi do zamknięcia firmy i wypłaty wynagrodzenia dla pracowników. Sally oświadcza, że zamierza wybrać się w podróż dookoła świata, jednak to był tylko pretekst, gdyż Sally chciała wyjechać do domu starców. Darla i Thorne namówili Sally, by została i zamieszkała z nimi. Wspólnie z Darlą, zostały przyjęte do FC. W lipcu 2006 roku, po czwartych urodzinach Aly, Darla zostaje wezwana przez Phoebe Forrester, która złapała gumę na autostradzie. W dodatku, tajemniczy mężczyzna kręci się w pobliżu. Phoebe wzywa również swoją matkę, Taylor. Gdy Darla przyjechała na miejsce, zaczęła zmieniać koło tuż obok autostrady. Była gęsta mgła i jadąca samochodem Taylor nie widziała córki i byłej szwagierki. Darla została odrzucona od samochodu i wpadła wprost pod koła Taylor. Została przewieziona do szpitala. Po kilku dniachspędzonych w śpiączce, Darla na chwilę obudziła się, by ostatni raz spojrzeć na swojego męża. Zamknęła oczy i chwilę później zmarła. W grudniu 2006, podczas Świąt Bożego Narodzenia, Aly otrzymuje od Stephanie album ze zdjęciami na których jest jej matka. Podczas przeglądania zdjęć słychać w tle słowa Darli o jej małej kochanej córeczce. Darla jako duch (2006, 2007, 2014, 2015) Zakrwawiona twarz Darli ukazała się we śnie Taylor, a potem Phoebe. W 2007 roku, Thorne zaczyna tęsknić za zmarłą żoną. Upija się i idzie do baru. Tam, w atrakcyjnej modelce widzi twarz Darli. Sytuacja powtarza się, kiedy Thorne widzi Darlę w Donnie Logan. W marcu, kwietniu, maju, lipcu i październiku 2014, duch Darli kilkakrotnie ukazuje się w wizjach jej córki, Alexandrii. W lipcu 2015, duch Darli kilkakrotnie ukazuje się córce i radzi jej pozbyć się Steffy i Mayi. Związki Darli * Clarke Garrison : – flirtowali (1990), : – całowali się, kiedy Clarke był mężem Sally (1991). * Bill Spencer : – flirtowali (1992). * Connor Davis : – flirtowali (1993). * Dylan Shaw : – flirtowali (1995). * Thorne Forrester : – spędzili razem noc, kiedy Thorne był związany z Macy (2003), : – byli małżeństwem do czasu śmierci Darli (2004–2006). : – mieli córkę, Alexandrię (ur. 2004, zm. 2015). Śluby Darli Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Zmarli Kategoria:Forresterowie Kategoria:Spectra